


The Twisted Story of Us

by Strugglin_student



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Super Angst, eventually a kid maybe, i promise there is a happy ending, if you get lucky, mentions of cheating, please dont hate clarke shes confused, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglin_student/pseuds/Strugglin_student
Summary: This is not your normal love story.One thing everyone knows at Triple S is that Clarke and Lexa hate each other.At least until they don't.Follow them through the years as they go through so much stuff.





	The Twisted Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first take on fanfiction. It's sorta based on a true story, so please be nice in the comments.

I guess looking back on it, I should have seen it coming. It’s not like there was no warnings, it’s not like it was a surprise. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to ignore the warning signs and red, flashing signs leading to this. I knew I was making a mistake, but I stayed. Our relationship was barely disguised as a friendship, and honestly, I know I have no else to blame more than myself for the impending disaster that is coming today.   
I waited until the day he was released to realize how bad it was going to feel when she left. She, and even myself sometimes, gave myself plenty of reminders that everything was about to change. We told each other countless times that it was not smart to get attached. But, of course, leave it to the useless lesbian to not listen to her brain and fall head over heels for a girl who was in a relationship. Or at least that’s what I kept trying to tell myself.   
Maybe I should not start here, though. I am skipping ahead of something that took two years to get too. So let’s backtrack real quick.

* * *

It all started when I got hired at my first job, Sam’s Snack Shack or triple S for short. It was a small food establishment meant for the three towns that lived within 15 minutes of each other. My parents, Indra and Gustus, had forced me to get this job in town, so I would actually be able to afford my extra stuff. I was hired during the middle of my junior year, and as much as I hated it, the job was easy, good, and a steady paycheck, so I never complained. At least not much.   
But it all changed the day my best friend, Lincoln, also got hired.   
Lincoln and I had been friends since I was 8. We had experienced everything together such as puberty, our first relationships, our first break-ups, and so much more I can not even remember. We had been inseparable since the beginning. Now we even shared our first job together. If only I had known what he was about to drag me into next…   
Lincoln was the social butterfly of our friend group. He loved new friends. No one ever met Lincoln and hated him. So of course, when he started working at Triple S, everyone loved him. He may have been a bit slow of a worker, but overall, they took to him so much quicker than they did me. He was like a missing piece that the place didn’t know it needed. However, that meant that even Clarke liked him.   
I had known Clarke since I was eight. My uncle and her mom had some type of thing for as long as I can remember. However, she hated any shared mention of him. Looking back on it now, I don’t blame her. However, it was a few years before I actually heard about just Clarke. The first thing I ever heard about her was the time she stole the goat from the livestock show. Then a few years after that, I started eating Triple S everyday after school with Anya, my other friend in the friend group. Looking back on it now, I knew I had a crush on Clarke then, but what I didn’t know was that she hated me every day for placing the same order. Funny how that works, huh?   
Then randomly when I was 17, I get a call asking if I wanted a job. I didn’t work with Clarke much at all for the first six months, but she was everyone’s talking. From not stocking anything to her crazy love life, Clarke was the constant subject at Triple S.   
It was a well known fact that Clarke was dating the manager’s son. Over my first summer at Triple S, before Lincoln had started working there, Clarke had been dating Jesse, and they had gotten pregnant. The pregnancy was bad from the start. She was supposed to be on bed rest the entire thing. However, a week after learning about the baby, she miscarries. Almost immediately after the miscarriage, her and Jesse broke up. Rumor around work was that she had broken up with him before finding out she was pregnant, I’m still not sure exactly how that worked. However the day after she and Jesse broke up, she began dating one of the town’s drug dealers, Finn. Finn was 7 years older than her and had a 5 year old kid. But from what I heard about the beginning of their relationship the kid and Finn were actually good for Clarke.   
But despite that, Clarke’s best friend at the time, Maya, hated Finn. There was a constant barrage of comments about him any shift. From how ugly he was to wondering if Clarke’s kid was actually Finn’s. Maya loved talking about Clarke, and that was all any of us ever heard about from her. From everything Maya said, I thought I hated Clarke. But things changed when Lincoln started working here.   
Lincoln’s family owned a small cafe in town that Clarke actually worked at as well. Lincoln had worked there every now and then and genuinely liked Clarke. So that meant that when he worked shifts with us both, he liked talking to us both. Lincoln working there meant for the first time, Clarke and I had to deal with each other’s dislike towards each other.   
A big mile stone in our overcoming that dislike was the day we realized we actually had something in common. It was sometime around a month after Lincoln started working there. It was Clarke, me, and Mrs. Janet working on the night the change happened. Clarke was asking me about Lincoln. She was trying to figure out if we were secretly dating. The look on Clarke’s face when I said I was gay was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen. She recovered rather quickly though, with a comment of “It’s nice to have someone else up here who likes girls as well.” Funny thing was I had already had my suspicions about her being bisexual for a while now. Later on, when me and Clarke became friends many months down the road, Clarke claims she knew something would come out of us the second I told her I was gay. Ironic how that works.   
I think the second biggest progression of becoming friends started the next month during Christmas break. Clarke was also talking to this girl, Niylah, while dating Finn. She swore up and down, though, that it was never anything more than just friends. No one at Triple S believed her, especially me. Because on Sundays when it was only Clarke and I, she would text Niylah about me wearing leggings to work, saying how good I looked in them. Clarke says she only did this, because she thought Niylah was cute being jealous. Because of that, Niylah hated me. Clarke began to tell me more and more about all the things she used to say to Niylah, she claims she did this so I would know never to get her in the drive thru. Just in case Niylah was feeling bold and wanted to snatch me out of it. However our slight progression was short lived, because Finn soon found out afterwards and cut Niylah off anyways, though, effectively ruining mine and hers small conversation.   
From there, it was kind of a downhill battle. Finn was arrested in February for breaking into another good establishment one town over, high as a kite, and writing five hot checks using someone else’s checkbook. Despite all of that, Clarke remained faithful to him. That just spurred Maya’s gossip on more. Now every conversation were centered on how Clarke was wasting her money helping Finn out while in jail. Even Lincoln, the nicest person ever, added comments about how awful Finn was. But Clarke, despite everybody’s pleas to leave him, stayed. You have to give the girl credit for being loyal.   
But the biggest step to being friends all really started on the first Friday in May of 2018. It ended up being probably the funnest, wildest night at Triple S. There was four of us on shift that day, Lincoln, Clarke, our friend, Raven, and me. We all goofed around so much. Somehow, I ended up jumping on some furniture, Lincoln ended up demonstrating how to receive head, and Clarke and Raven gave multiple tips on how to give head. There was cameras watching us the whole time, and none of us cared… until the boss pulled up at 10:01 when we were all closing the door. That was our strike number one, because we were supposed to be just STARTING to close up at that time. Strike number two was Raven leaving the outside lights on and having to run back inside while they were checking the cameras. When Raven returned, no one waited around to see what strike number 3 was. That night started a huge group chat with all the workers when we filled them in on what all happened. That night thawed the rest of the ice between Clarke and I.   
From there, it was inevitable. It started as a slow progression that month of texting every other day to texting daily, and by the time, Lincoln, Anya, and I went to our senior trip, Clarke and I were decent friends. Clarke texted me the whole entire time I was up there. She checked on us to see if our events were fun, if Lincoln was going to meet Octavia, a girl he had been talking to for a while, if I had met a girl, if Anya and Lincoln had a thing, and a lot more. That Sunday after we got back, I walked into a surprising twist. 

* * *

May 27, 2018.  
As I walked into Triple S, I was grumbling the whole way up. My sunburn hurt. I was blaming Anya and Lincoln for never packing sunscreen. I was thinking of a way to chew them out as soon as I got off when I opened the door.   
Clarke was directly in front of me at the sink in the front cleaning out a rag. She smiled that bright smile at me, and I felt the stirrings of the crush that had fully manifested over my senior trip come back. I walk up to wash my hands as the blonde goddess in the red random football team shirt and way too short, blue Jean shorts stared at me. She was playing with her tongue ring between her teeth, which is something she did when she’s contemplating something.   
I smile back at her, and begin to say hey, when she cuts me off.   
“Do you wanna go on a date?”   
My mouth dropped open, “A date?”   
Clarke smiled bigger, “Yeah, a date. Trip to the movies, food, talking. A date.”   
I begin to stutter, “Uh… I’ve never been on a date. What do you mean ‘date?’”   
“A date, Lexa,” her smirk grew bigger, “You pick me up, compliment me, drive us, and enjoy each other.”   
Stuttering more, I said, “Um… aren’t you dating Finn?”   
Even faced with that reminder, her smiled stayed, “Yes, I am. But, I want to go on a date with you. I used to do them all the time with Maya. It’s a friend date.”   
The mention of Maya irked me, “I don’t know, Clarke. Isn’t that weird?”   
“It’s not weird unless you make it weird, Lexa. Go on a date with me,” Clarke was always so easy about these things.   
“I don’t know,” was my only response.   
The entire four hour shift I worked was full of Clarke begging. It was full of this older lady, Mrs. Janet, smiling and shaking her head at Clarke’s antics. Looking back on it, I think Mrs. Janet knew then where me and Clarke were headed. When it ended, I still hadn’t given her answer. I still didn’t know what answer to give her. Part of me was scared about hanging out with her. What if I liked her? What if I didn’t? The other part of me was excited the girl I had a crush on for what seems like forever could maybe want something from me. I was so confused.   
That night Clarke texted me.   
(9:07 pm) Clarke  
**Hey**   
(9:07 pm) Lexa  
**Hey, what’s up?**   
The three dots appeared almost immediately, then disappeared. Confused I begin to type again.   
(9:10 pm) Lexa  
**Is everything okay? Look I’m sorry for seeming hesitant to go with you. It’s not that I don’t want too. I’m just scared. I haven’t had anyone new in my life in years. I was hurt bad last time I let someone in. Costia almost ruined me, Clarke. I don’t know if I can do that again..**   
(9:12 pm) Clarke  
**For 1, it’s just as friends. For 2, you don’t know I would hurt you. You forget I’ve been through a lot too. I think it would be good for us both to be friends.**   
(9:13 pm) Lexa  
**I know, but still.. you don’t know how bad Costia ruined me, Clarke. I was ruined. I spent five years of my life loving her. You know yesterday was supposed to be our five year anniversary? I was supposed to take Costia out on a date and propose yesterday, because I just graduated. I was supposed to love her the rest of my life, and she cheated on me 9 different times with 9 different guys in our 3 year relationship. It’s a huge deal for you to say date to me. It freaks me out. I’m sorry but it does.**   
(9:17 pm) Clarke  
**Okay, but it’s not a date date. It’s a friend date. A hang out. I’m sorry for how Costia treated you, but I’m not her and any girl you’re interested in isn’t her either.**   
(9:24 pm) Clarke  
**Come on, Lexa. Just say yes.**   
(9:27 pm) Clarke  
**Just say yes.**   
(9:42 pm) Lexa  
**Did you know that with Costia when I was ruined, I was ruined? I hurt myself. I hurt so bad that I didn’t know how to cope with it any better than I hurt myself to get any relief. It was easier that way. I can’t go back that way. You scare me. You make me think I could feel that way again. I’m scared.**   
(9:46 pm) Clarke  
**I know the feeling… I used to too. I’m scared you could hurt me, too. But I haven’t stopped living, neither should you. Life should be about more than just surviving, Lexa. Just say yes.**   
(9:47 pm) Lexa  
**Yes.**


End file.
